ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga S/Episodes
1. Two years after the events of Ultraman Ginga, the mysterious warrior Ultraman Victory appears along with new invaders from outer space. The reliable special investigation team UPG is also introduced. Hikaru is again united with Ginga to open up the future, and take the big first step to a fierce battle of drama! Exceller, Android One Zero, Shepherdon, Victorian, Chiburoid, EX Red King 2. They witnessed the mysterious warrior Ultraman Victory and UPG. Hikaru again became one with Ginga. He defeated Red King, but was attacked by Victory! Victory swings a deadly attack towards Ginga! Is he a friend or foe? Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Eleking, Chiburoid, Dark Lugiel (remains only) 3. Earth attack invaders compatibility with Alien Chibu Exceller to increase the intensity. New Alien Guts Vorst sent into the earth to be, hit the city by pulling the corps of space robot Inpelaizers! Hikaru order to save the people who run about trying to escape in his own body to shield ... having wounds all over one's body of Hikaru ear by live the Galactic, nostalgic voice is heard! I Ultraman Taro! ! Taro is the Galactic, bestow A New Power! Shepardon, Victorian, Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, King Joe Custom, Vorst, Inpelaizer 4. A New Power up to Ginga Strium with a force that is bestowed from Ultraman Taro, a rejoice reunion with Taro. Shou that was saved the pinch in such Hikaru had been shaken violently mind between the sense of mission to protect and questions Victorians to his own strength. And appear monster. Desperately to fellow figure to cover their show of mind is awakening! Victorian, Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Chiburoid, Alien Guts Vorst, Sadola, Shepherdon, Gudon 5. The super-beast Vakishim that was fed the compatibility with Alien Chibu Exceller lurked is another dimension superman Yapool! Yapool it and enters the base with possession in Gouki members of UPG, would confine Hikaru in a different dimension barrier! Next target Shou. Fierce barrage game of Vakishim and Victory begins! And the heart of fortitude or be able to stop eating the Kyoko of Yapool was possessed?! Vakishim, Android One Zero, Alien Chibu Exceller, Giant Yapool, Chiburoid 6. The Victory Lancer is stolen by a strange woman who claims to be a Victorian from a surface. But Queen Kisara and Shou have no knowledge of her. What is her past? Shepherdon, Victorian, Gomora, Android One Zero, Alien Chibu Exceller, Chiburoid, Fire Golza 7. Alien Chibu Exceller notices Shepherdon has a lot of Victorium energy. Exceller sends Gan Q to suck the Victorium out of Shepherdon, to take him down! In order to prevent this, UPG joins with the original captain, and come up with a daring strategy! Shepherdon, Victorian, Gan Q, Android One Zero, Alien Chibu Exceller, Alien Guts Vorst, Chiburoid, Fire Golza, Five King 8. Five monsters combine into Five King! Ginga and Victory's onslaught is a failure. The ultras vanish as Android One Zero begins to self destruct, and tries to destroy the UPG base. What will the UPG do to stop the countdown to this destruction?! Shepherdon, Victorian, Android One Zero, Alien Chibu Exceller, Five King, EX Red King, Eleking, King Joe Custom, Dark Lugiel (remains, eyes shine red) 9. The meteor shower appeared again! Hikaru has taken a break from the UPG, and returns even more dashing than before. Steadily the eyes of Misuzu begin to reflect anxiety instead of her dream. It was then Android One Zero appeared before Misuzu after being abandoned by Alien Exceller. It was a fateful encounter! Shepardon, Victorian, Android One Zero (ally), Alien Chibu Exceller, Chiburoid, Alien Guts Vorst, Bemstar, Bemlar, Dark Lugiel (remains; crystal orb on chest) 10. As Shepherdon is held in stiff bonds, Alien Guts Vorst has sent out his next Choju!! A desperate battle ensues. Victory is infected by the deadly poison of Doragory! But the Ultra does not seem to be dying. The blow was through the body of Shepardon, who put himself in the way! What is their fate? Shepherdon, Victorian, Doragory, Verokron, Mana (Android One Zero), Alien Guts Vorst, Alien Chibu Exceller, Chiburoid 11. A new thug, Alien Akumania allied with Alien Exceller, it is allowed to live as a salaryman in Yoshida. He MonsLives a human sized Gan Q! Gan Q meets a child who is not afraid of his appearance. Friendship grows between the two people, leading eventually to upheaval in Yoshida! Gan Q, Alien Akumania, Alien Chibu Exceller 12. Chigusa, Hikaru's childhood friend, has become an increasingly popular idol, even gaining the fanship of Alien Metron Jace. Just around the corner from Chigusa's venue, Alien Guts Vorst appears! Two aliens are summoned to confront Ultraman. In the evening, a large brawl begins! Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Zoa Muruchi 13. The Commander in Chief of the UPG has come to visit. For the protection of UPG, a secret plan was revealed and Hikaru's opposition to this plan lead to his detention. Only Arisa was left alone, because she had been ignore and restricted in decisions. Shou is infected with Birdon's poison, and Alien Guts Vorst take his chance to battle Ginga alone. Alien Chibu Exceller, Chiburoid, Alien Guts Bolst, Birdon, Victorian 14. Forbidden weapons powered by Victorium have been found hidden in the UPG base. The Victorians were furious Earth's life was taken advantage of, and Hikaru left the UPG in response! In the instruction room Kamiyama Secretary dominates, and Hyper Zetton invades! Is Arisa to use the weapon? Alien Chibu Exceller, Alien Zetton Berume, Dark Lugiel (both forms), Hyper Zetton, Victorian 15. Dark Lugiel's new form, Vict Lugiel was rampaging around Japan. Victory and Ginga challenged him but they were effortlessly defeated by Lugiel. The Queen of the Victorians gives Android One Zero her necklace, causing Android One Zero to attack Gouki, Hikaru and Shou. Android One Zero, Mana, Vict Lugiel, Chiburoid, Victorian 16. (temporary) Victory and Ginga have been turned to stone by Vict Lugiel's power. Mana challenges Dark Lugiel to a fight but he "declines" and teleports away, while the Ultras are revived with the Victorium Stone's power. Victorian, Vict Lugiel, Chiburoid, Alien Zetton Berume, Alien Valky, Alien Icarus, Alien Nackle Gray, Alien Metron Jace, Mana Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists